nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 25
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 24 |nex = 26 | Green =Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red =Y | Yellow = Y }}North Vision Song Contest 25, often referred to as NVSC 25, will be the twenty-fifth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Casablanca, as Morocco is the winning country of the twenty-fourth edition. The show will be hosted by drag queen Aja and former contestant Maria Nadim. Forty-five countries will participate in the edition, the lowest number of participants since the second edition. Seven countries withdrew from the competition: Armenia, Cyprus, Egypt, FYR Macedonia, Greece, Liechtenstein and the United Kingdom. Meanwhile, three other countries stayed away for another edition; Algeria, Azerbaijan and Slovakia. The edition also saw the return of five countries; Belgium, Bulgaria, Estonia, Ireland and Switzerland. __TOC__ Participating countries Forty-five countries participated in the edition, making it one of the editions with the less amount of participants, tying with the ninth and second editions and the first edition being the only one to have less participants (41). Returning artists Cassandre, who represented Monaco in the eleventh edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Samira Said, the Moroccan representative in the fourth and eleventh editions, returned to represent the host country for a third time. Belarusian singer Natalia Podolskaya returns to the contest after having previously represented Belarus in the thirteenth edition. Tosca Beat, who represented Slovenia in the seventeenth edition, returned to represent the country for a second time. Sammarinese representative Aradia Morrigan previously represented San Marino in the twenty-second edition under her previous stage name Sophy Rose. Jadranka Barjaktarović, who represented Montenegro in the sixteenth and twentieth editions, returned to represent her country for the third time. Paul Rey returned to this edition after having previously represented Sweden in the twenty-third edition. Results Semi-final 1 Luxembourg, Moldova and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Israel, Morocco and Poland will also vote in this semi-final. Final Incidents Belarusian entry leak On 28 May 2018, details about the song Natalia Podolskaya would be singing at Casablanca were leaked by an unknown source. BTRC immediately rejected the rumours and said that the entry is yet to be announced publicly. The North Broadcasting Union took action, mentioning that "there's no fair play in leaking entries without the consent of the Head of Delegation" and also said that these kind of actions "ruin the fun of the contest". Details of the leak were swiftly removed by the North Broadcasting Union. Latvian entry On 10 June 2018, the Latvian broadcaster announced their entry for the edition; Auļi un Tautumeitas would represent the country with the song "Dzied’ papriekšu, brāļa māsa". However, it was eventually discovered that the song was a remake of an old traditional folk song. Therefore, the country was forced to change their entry. The Latvian broadcaster was given an extra day to submit their song. The broadcaster was not fined by the NBU despite the song breaching the contest's rules, as the song was approved by the NBU beforehand. Lebanese entry LBC posted a teaser of their entry on 30 April 2018. However, one day later it was announced that the broadcaster would be changing their entry due to the song being a cover of a 1956 song. Subsequently, the Lebanese broadcaster had to disqualify their entry and select another song. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * ; After initially confirming participation, on 9 May 2018, AMRTV unexpectedly announced its shutdown due to economic difficulties, forcing the country to withdraw. * : CyBC announced its withdrawal on 9 May 2018 due to a lack of applicants. A return in the next edition is likely. * : ERTU released a press statement on 5 May 2018 announcing Egypt's withdrawal due to "lack of money and lack of singers interested to take part at the contest." A return is highly likely in the twenty-sixth or twenty-seventh edition. * : MRT initially confirmed their participation in the edition. However, it was announced by the NBU that the country's participation had to be revoked due to controversies with the Head of Delegation. * : The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking an one edition break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. ERT announced that a return is most likely for the next edition. * : Despite initially confirming their participation, BBC later revealed that their participation was in doubt, which ended up with the first withdrawal of the country in the history of the contest. *The following countries failed to confirm or withdraw from edition and were fined by the NBU: ** ** ** ** NBU non-members * : The country is not expected to return to the contest after their last participation in the sixteenth edition. In order to return, a Tunisian broadcaster would be required to acquire membership in the NBU. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Loreen (Winner of the 22nd edition) # Aliona Moon (Moldovan representant in the 16th edition) # Blerim Destani # Zhanar Dugalova (Kazakh representant in the 11th and 22nd edition) # Dimitriy Shepelev # Olivia Jones # Maya Berović (Bosnian representant in the 16th and 24th edition) # Judah Gavra (Israeli representant in the 21st edition) # Hildur (Icelandic representant in the 23rd edition) # Miss Sheep (Lithuanian representant in the first edition) # Myrkur # Jana Kask (Estonian representant in the 16th and 22nd edition) # Jacques Houdek # Cira (Georgian representant in the 23rd edition) # Molly Sterling # Rulada Måns Zelmerlöw Kendji Girac (French representant in the 11th edition) Ben Cristovao (Czech representant in the 23rd edition) Nina Žižić (Montenegrin representant in the 2nd and 8th edition) Lea Sirk Annalisa (Sammarinese representant in the 5th edition) TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Notes # Loreen presented the votes for the Rest of the World jury. External links *Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 25